Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments: particularly so in mobile wireless environments. Wireless communication technologies can be used in connection with many applications, including satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment), etc. Wireless communication technologies are handling increasing amounts of data traffic volume, and the types of data being transported through mobile wireless networks have changed dramatically. This is in part because mobile devices have become more sophisticated and, further, such devices are able to engage in more data-intensive activities such as streaming content, playing video games, videoconferencing, etc. Video, file-sharing, and other types of data-intensive traffic (more traditionally associated with wired networks) have gradually displaced voice as the dominant traffic in mobile wireless networks. There is a significant challenge in coordinating which flows merit particular processing in order to minimize resources associated with optimally managing network traffic.